


Me and Ms. Swan

by TheKingisaGirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lawyers, No Chill Regina, Post-Divorce, Swan Queen Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 23:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12220851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKingisaGirl/pseuds/TheKingisaGirl
Summary: After their divorces Emma and Regina meet at their lawyers office.Continuation of Day 5, July 13th is Divorced Mommies of the Swanqueen Week Oneshot





	1. When one door closes...

“I’m sorry Mrs. Hood, but you are a bit early. We are not quite ready for you.”

 

“It’s Ms. Mills. Is this your first day?”

 

The assistant apologized profusely and scampered off to get the beautiful dark haired woman a coffee. Black. 

 

“You’d think a divorce lawyer’s office would understand,” Emma offered in an undertone.

 

“Excuse me?” The woman gave her confused look. Confused and still frustrated.

 

“I.. I was just saying you’d expect a divorce lawyer’s office to be on top of the name thing.”

 

“Oh, yes well, I’m considering taking my business elsewhere.” The brunette looked around the room dismissively.

 

“They say she’s the best in town though.”  _ And expensive as hell _ .

 

“That she is.” 

 

There was a pause in which Emma struggled to come up with something to say. She didn’t want the conversation to be over for some reason. With this woman, in her tailored suit and her no-time-for-your-bullshit attitude.

 

“Ma, the machine in the lobby only takes quarters,” Henry’s voice snapped her out of her stupor. She hadn’t even noticed the elevator open. How long had she been staring at that scar above her lip… Hopefully not too long for it to be weird. Suddenly, curious brown eyes were on her.

 

“Here, kid. But easy on the Coke, okay?” She handed him a handful of change receiving only a grunt in response. Teenagers. She smiled at the stranger apologetically.

 

“My son, Henry, Usually he’s more agreeable but I had to drag him here.”

 

“Well, parents divorcing can be hard for children.”

 

“Oh no, no I’m not divorcing his father... Just… Well my ex isn’t Henry’s parent. Never was.”

 

Another awkward silence.

 

“I’m Emma, by the way. The woman formerly known as Mrs. Jones.”

 

Regina smirked. She fucking smirked...A women who understood a Prince reference was golden in Emma’s book.

 

“I’m -” 

 

But before she could finish, “Regina Mills, get your newly single ass in here!” A blonde woman Emma recognized as one of the partners said loudly behind the front desk. 

 

Regina pressed two perfectly manicured fingers against her temple.

 

“Kathryn, for the love of God… I apologize,” she clipped in Emma’s direction.

 

Emma could not hold back a laugh. “It’s cool,” she said still chuckling as Regina’s friend, approached the waiting room. At least, she hoped Kathryn was just a friend...

 

“You need a new receptionist, Emma and I have decided,” Regina said, now standing.

 

“Maybe, but you need a new man!” the blonde cackled. Regina rolled her eyes dramatically.

 

“On that note, please excuse us, Emma, I need to go beat some sense into my  _ friend _ ...”

 

“It was nice meeting you,” Emma smiled and Regina returned it, full force.

 

“A pleasure.” 

 

Trying not to be too obvious, Emma watched the sway of Regina’s hips as she followed Kathryn down the hall. 

[BREAK] 

 

Once settled in Kathryn’s office with a cup of hot coffee and a look of complete displeasure on her face, Regina prepared to discuss her settlement with Kathryn.

 

“All right, I’m sorry,” Kathryn said, giving her a guilty look. Regina was not truly angry at her behavior. They had known each other so long she expected the worst from her.

 

“I was wrong to say that you need a new man. When you clearly are angling for a woman,” Kathryn smirked;Regina wanted to bang her head against the desk.“Want me to set you up?”

 


	2. A Window Opens

“Kathryn, no!”

 

“Kathryn, yes! I can totally get you her number,” she said grinning.

 

“Does that not violate some kind of client privacy? Maybe I should advise her to seek counsel elsewhere.”

 

Mischief still sparkled in Kathryn’s eyes.  _ Like a dog with a bone _ , Regina thought.

 

“Besides, what makes you think I can’t get her number on my own if I had wanted to?”

 

“Maybe because your game has been off and you haven’t been laid since, umm...oh … Oh God.. I- Oh, I made myself sad…” she trailed off giving Regina a look as if Regina had killed her puppy.

 

“You are ridiculous. My divorce is not even fully finalized. And my ‘game’ is not off.” Regina stuck her chin out in defiance.

 

“Oh, please. With how you’ve been wallowing lately?” Kathryn grinned. Regina knew she was goading her. 

 

They had been friends long enough for her to see through Kathryn's mediocre tactics. She sincerely hoped she was saving her smart wit for the courtroom… But most of her knew this was Kathryn’s way of being supportive, pushing Regina gently into the direction of things she knew were good for herself.

 

Without another word she stormed out of Kathryn’s office back into the waiting room.

 

She saw Emma’s eyes light up as she approached her. She had somehow forgotten how beautifully brilliant green they were in the five minutes since they spoke. How was that possible? She took all her courage and spoke as quick as she could without mumbling:

 

“Ms. Not-Jones, would you like to go out with me some time?”

 

“Really?” This was not Emma. Instead it was her more than annoyed teenage son sitting in the corner of the waiting room, that Regina had not noticed on her way in. Wonderful…

 

There was a pause of awkward silence in the room interrupted by the slapping sound Kathryn’s hand hitting her own forehead, and muttering, “Smooth…”

 

Regina was almost ready to crawl back into the office and hide until this woman and her disapproving son had left.

 

“Umm sorry, yes. Yes I’d like that.” Emma responded as Henry made a exasperated sound and slouched further into his chair. 

 

“Ms. Swan, the paralegal is ready for you now,” The secretary spoke up behind her desk. She seemed very proud of herself to have gotten Emma’s name and title right.

 

“Yeah, of course. Your friend can give you my number, just, uh, just call me.” she said smiling nervously,then throwing her son a glare before she followed the secretary into the hall leading to the smaller offices.

 

Regina tried to wipe the goofy smile of her own face. It warped into a smug one just in time for her to face Kathryn. She tried to avoid eye contact with the clearly displeased Henry.

 

As Kathryn closed the door behind Regina she could no longer hold back the laugh that had been waiting to escape her throat since Regina stormed out.

 

“What was that you said about game?”

 

“I got the number, didn’t I?” Regina said, frowning. It might not have been very graceful but it was a success either way. It was important to get back on the horse.

 

“Well, no technically I have the number.” 

 

Regina pursed her lips.

 

“Yeah, and about that...what you said earlier might actually be true...about the client privilege…”  Kathryn bit her lip.

 

“You have got to be kidding me.” she sighed. She’d have to make a fool out of herself again. Hopefully Emma was worth it.

 

“Of course I’m kidding! I looked it up while we were talking!” Regina's jaw dropped as Kathryn laughed again. Slowly, Regina's eyes narrowed.

 

Kathryn’s laughter stopped as she realized Regina was now glaring at her. “Wow, okay, it was just a joke. Never get between a woman and her-”

 

“I hate you.” Regina said, doing her best to vaporize her so-called friend with her eyes.

 

“Calm down and be happy you’re gonna get some action. Much longer and we’d have to send down a rescue team.”

 

She couldn’t help but shake her head. There would be no rushing in this time. She couldn’t quite put her finger on it but somehow Emma seemed special; not a casual one-night stand type. Maybe this could be something. Something special with Ms. Swan.

 


End file.
